Disney's Edward Feldson, Sora, and Mickey's House of Mouse
Disney's Ethan Pichu, Sora, and Mickey: House of Mouse is an upcoming crossover American animated webcomic series, based on Disney's House of Mouse TV series, and the upcoming ''Disney's All-New House of Mouse'', made by Ethan Gaden for DeviantART, and Instagram. Unlike being similar to Molly Ketty's Chronicles of Illusion, the plot is different, and similar to the previous show. Rod Roddy who voiced Mike the Mircophone in Disney's House of Mouse died before production began. He will be voiced by Corey Burton in the show. Plot The basic premise is that Ethan Pichu, Sora Mickey Mouse and his friends run a dinner theater club called the "House of Mouse" in downtown Toontown, which shows Disney cartoons as part of its floor shows. Located at a corner of an intersection on Toontown's Main Street, the club is considered a very popular destination by the local populace. Some episodes have specific themes, with cartoons to fit that episode's theme. The theme is usually not beneficial to at least one character, usually Donald. Many characters from Disney, Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, and Nickelodeon shows and animated films (such as Aladdin, Pinocchio, Peter Pan, The Little Mermaid, Hercules, SpongeBob SquarePants, Adventure Time, We Bare Bears, Regular Show, Teen Titans Go!, Rugrats, Steven Universe and many more) have appeared on House of Mouse, mostly as patrons and guest star performers. The show is notable for including many relatively obscure and otherwise rarely used Disney characters, often with speaking parts. The show also featured some cameos by characters created for other television cartoons and theme park attractions, but these appearances were few and far between. Each comic explores the comical mishaps of Ethan, Sora. amd Mickey and his associates running the club, which are used as wraparounds for Disney cartoons (some of which are classic theatrical cartoons from the 1930s, 1940s and 1950s, but most of which are reruns from Mickey Mouse Works). Characters *Edward Feldson (voiced by Ethan Gaden): is the founder, and owner of House of Mouse. *Sora (voiced by Haley Joel Osment): is the co-founder *Mickey Mouse (voiced by Bret Iwan): Mickey Mouse is an entertainment superstar and general manager/co-owner/master of ceremonies of the House of Mouse. Mickey is most visible as the club's flamboyant theater host and, in practice, leaves most of the club's management to the other staff. *Minnie Mouse (voiced by Russi Taylor): Minnie Mouse is Mickey's girlfriend, show planner and bookkeeper. Minnie is responsible for much of the club's day-to-day administration. Her cool, rational personality has kept the club running in times of crisis. *Donald Duck (voiced by Tony Anselmo): Donald Duck is Mickey's best friend and assistant manager/co-owner of the House of Mouse. Donald is responsible for the overall customer service at the club and attends to the needs of the club's VIP guests. He secretly covets Mickey's fame and position at the club and tries to use every opportunity to usurp the top job but his guilty conscience prevents him from following through with his plans. * Daisy Duck (voiced by Tress MacNeille): Daisy Duck is Donald's girlfriend and reservation clerk. Somewhat frivolous, Daisy harbors ambitions to perform on-stage at the club with various acts. *Goofy (voiced by Bill Farmer): Goofy is Mickey and Donald's friend, Max's father and head waiter of the club. Clumsy yet lovable, Goofy manages the club's restaurant operations. *Pluto (voiced by Bill Farmer): Pluto is Mickey's pet dog and club mascot. * Horace Horsecollar (voiced by Bill Farmer): Horace is Mickey's long-time friend and technician. Horace runs and maintains the club's technical equipment including lights, loudspeakers and video players. *Clarabelle Cow (voiced by April Winchell): Clarabelle is Minnie's long-time friend and gossip columnist. Clarabelle collects gossip and rumors from all over Toontown for her talk show at the club. Her gossip has occasionally lead to problems for the club's staff. * Max Goof (voiced by Jason Marsden): Max Goof is Goofy's son and valet parking attendant. *Huey, Dewey, and Louie (voiced by Tony Anselmo): Huey, Dewey and Louie are Donald's three nephews and a house band with alternating names such as "The Quackstreet Boys", "Quackwork", "Kid Duck" and "The Splashing Pumpkins". *Gus Goose (voiced by Frank Welker): Gus Goose is Donald's cousin and executive chef of the club. A notorious glutton, Gus sometimes eats the food he prepares for the guests just before it is served. *Magic Mirror (voiced by Tony Jay): Magic Mirror is a magical artifact and on-site consultant. Mickey and his friends sometimes ask for advice from the Magic Mirror on a variety of issues. He is also available for queries from the club's guests. Unsurprisingly, the Evil Queen can sometimes be found staring at the Mirror. *Mike (voiced by Corey Burton, replacing the late Rod Roddy): Mike is a talking microphone and announcer. He usually assists Mickey in presenting and ending events on-stage nightly. *Penguin waiters: The penguin waiters are the waiting staff of the club. According to an advertisement at the club, they are also available for hire on a temporary basis. *Animated brooms: The brooms are the janitors of the club. *Pete (voiced by Jim Cummings): Pete is the club's greedy landlord, who often attempts to shut the theater down for his own personal gain by sabotaging the show, since Mickey's contract states that the club stays open only for as long as the show goes on. Characters by Movie/TV Show * Disney TV Shows: Ludwig Von Drake, Chip & Dale (Rescue Rangers), Clarice, Clara Cluck, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Fat Cat, Scrooge McDuck, Pluto's Good and Bad Consciences, Professor Owl, Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Doom, Webby Vanderquack, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, NegaDuck, Quackerjack, Magica DeSpell, Flintheart Glomgold, the Beagle Boys, Fat Cat, Salty the Seal, Robot from Mars and Beyond, Bumblelion, Butterbear, Eleroo, Hoppopotamus, Rhinokey, Moosel, Crocosaur, Brat, and Frizard * Classic Hanna Barbera Characters: Yogi Bear, Cindy Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Ranger Smith, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Huckleberry Hound, Yakky Doodle, Chopper, Top Cat, Magilla Gorilla, Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Wally Gator, Ruff & Reddy, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Rosie, Astro the Dog, Joise McCoy, Melody Valentine, Valerie Brown, Alexandra Cabot, Alexander Cabot, Alan Mayberry, Snagglepuss, Augie Doggie, Doggie Daddy, Hong Kong Phooey (Penry), Rosemary, Sergeant Flint, Jabberjaw, Mr. Jinks, Pixie & Dixie, Hokey Wolf and The Hillbilly Bears * Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales, Lola Bunny, Tina Russo Duck, Granny, Marvin the Martian, Taz, Foghorn Leghorn, Witch Lezah, Elmer Fudd, Tweety, Sylvester, Mac and Tosh, Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote, and Yosemite Sam * Popeye: Popeye, Olive Oyl, Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, Pupeye, Swee' Pea, Wimpy, and Bluto * Felix the Cat: Felix the Cat * Walter Lantz Characters: Woody Woodpecker, Winnie Woodpecker, and Chilly Willy * MGM Characters: Droopy and Dripple * Betty Boop series: Betty Boop * Tom and Jerry: Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Spike, and Tyke * The Three Little Pigs: Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Wolves and Three Little Pigs * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Snow White, the Prince, The Seven Dwarfs, The Evil Queen, 2 Vultures and Forest Animals * Pinocchio: Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, the Blue Fairy, Figaro, Cleo, Stromboli, The Coachman, Lampwick, Cleo, Monstro, Foulfellow and Gideon * Dumbo: Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, the Ringmaster, Mrs. Jumbo, Casey Junior, the Elephants, the Crows and Pink Elephants * Bambi: Bambi, Faline, Thumper, Flower, Friend Owl, Ronno and a Chimpmunk * Saludos Amigos: Jose Caroica and the Pedro the Plane * The Three Cabelleros: Panchito Pistoles and Aracuan Bird * Make Mine Music: Peter, Sonia the Duck, Sadsha the Bird, Ivan the Cat, The Wolf, Grandpa, The 3 Huntsmens, Willie the Whale, Seagulls, and Casey * Song of the South: Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Brer Frog, Humming Birds and Mr. Bluebird * Fun and Fancy Free: Willie the Giant, Bongo and Lulubelle * Melody Time: Pecos Bill, Widowmaker, Slie Foot Sue, Johnny Appleseed, Little Toot, Big Toot * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: Mr. Toad, Mole, Water Rat, Angus McBadger, Winky, Weasels, Ichabod, Katrina Van Tessal and The Headless Horseman * Cinderella: Cinderella, Prince Charming, Gus and Jaq, Lady Tremaine, Antastasia and Drizella, Lucifer, Fairy Godmother, Bruno, the King and The Grand Duke * Alice in Wonderland: Alice, the White Rabbit, the Doornob, Cheshire, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Dormouse, Caterpillar, Queen of Hearts, Dodo, Bill the Lizard, the Walrus, the Carpenter, Hammer Birds, Pencils Birds, a Flamingo, a Hedgehog and the Bread-and-Butterflies * Peter Pan/Tinker Bell/Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Peter Pan, Wendy, Captain Hook, Smee, Tick Tock the Crocodile, Tinker Bell, Iridessa, Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta, Vidia, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, the Lost Boys and The Pirates * Lady and the Tramp: Lady, Tramp, Joe, Tony, Peg, Trusty, Jock, Aunt Sarah, Si and Am * Sleeping Beauty: Aurora, Prince Phillip, Fauna, Merryweather, Flora, Maleficent, Diablo the Raven, the Goons, the Squirrels, the Owl and the Birds * Peanuts: Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Sally Brown, Linus, Rerun and Lucy Van Pelt, Marcie, Peppermint Patty, Schroeder, Franklin, Pig-Pen, Violet Gray, Little Red-Harried Girl, the Bullies and Brutus, and Patty * 101 Dalmatians: Pongo, Perdita, Dalmatian Puppies, Roger, Anita, Cruella de Ville, Horace, Japser, Tibs, the Colonel and The Nanny * Sword in the Stone: Merlin, Madam Mim, King Arthur, Sir Ector and Sir Kay * The Enchanted Tiki Room: Tiki Birds, Jose, Michael, Fritz, Pierre, Danno, Scats, Buddy, Lava, Clyde, Claude, Manu, Waha Nui, Mahina, Hanoli, William, Morris and Uh-Oa * Talespin: Baloo, King Louie, Shere Khan, Bagheera, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, and Don Karnage * The Jungle Book: Kaa, the 4 Vultures, Mowgli, Shanti, Colonel Hathi, Akela, the Monkeys, Winifred and Colonel Hathi's Son * Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley: Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley * Star Wars: C3PO, R2-D2, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Sky Troopers, Jar Jar Blinks, Yoda, Luke, Leia, Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Chewbecca * Winnie the Pooh: Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Christopher Robin, Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, Owl, Gopher, Darby, and Buster * Scooby Doo: Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Fred * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Dave, Toby, Vinny and Inspector Jamal * Mario series: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, the other Toads, Toadette, Toadsworth, Yoshi, the other Yoshis, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong, Cranky Kong, Tiny Kong, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Bowser's Seven Children, Koopa Kid, King K. Rool, Koopa Troopas, Paratroopas, Magikoopas, Piranha Plants, Dry Bones, Shy Guys, Goombas, Hammer Bros., Chain Chomps, Bomb-ombs, Boos, F.L.U.D.D., Piantas, Nokis, Penguins, Petey Piranha, King Boo, Ghosts (from Luigi's Mansion), Rosalina, and Lumas * The Fox and the Hound: Tod, Copper, Big Mama, Boomer, Dinkey, Chief, Vixie and Amos Slade * Bubble Bobble/Bust-A-Move: Bubblun, Bobblun, Kululun, Cororon, Bubu, Grandfather, Lovelun, Robolun, Develon, Zen-Chan, Banebou, Mighta, Hidegon, Pulpul, Monsta, Invader, Drunk, Super Drunk, Mog, Little Atmark, Pinky, Wolo, Tom & Yam, Miss T, Catch, Pukadon, Katze, and Fungila * The Legend of Zelda: Link, Zelda, Tingle, Princess Ruto, and Ganondor * The Smurfs: Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Handy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, the other Smurfs, Gargamel, and Azrael * Who Framed Roger Rabbit: Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Baby Herman, Jessica Rabbit, and the Toon Partol * The Land Before Time: Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, Ali, Guido, Skip, Sharptooth, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck, Cera's Dad, Mr. Thicknose, Ducky's mom, and Petrie's mom * The Little Mermaid: Ariel, Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Ursula, King Triton and his daughters, Max the Sheepdog, Scuttle, Grimsby, Melody, Tip and Dash, and Morgana, The Catfish Club Band * Calvin and Hobbes: Calvin Watterson, Hobbes, Susie Derkins, Bill Watterson, and Martha Watterson * The Replacements: Todd Daring, Riley Daring, Agent K, and Dick Daring * Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Dizzy Devil, Gogo Dodo, Furrball, Sweetie Pie, Shirley McLoon, Fifi La Fume, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Montana Max, and Elmyra Duff * Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese the Chao, Shadow, Rouge, Dr. Eggman, Tikal the Echidna, Silver, Blaze, Metal Sonic, Vector, Charmy, and Espio * The Pebble and the Penguin: Hubie, Rocko, Marina, and Drake * The Ren & Stimpy Show: Ren Hoek, Stimpy, Mr. Horse, Muddy Mudskipper, and Powdered Toast Man. * Beauty and the Beast: Belle, Beast, Gaston, Le Fou, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Fifi, Chip and the Bimbettes * Aladdin: Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Rajah, Magic Carpet, Jafar, Iago, the Sultan and Two Hungry Children * Bonkers: Bonkers D. Bocat and Lucky Piquel * Animaniacs: Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Pinky, the Brain, and Minerva Mink * Starfox: Fox, Falco, Peppy, Slippy, Leon, Wolf, and Krystal * VeggieTales: Bob, Larry, Junior, Mr. Nezzer, The French Peas, Grandpa George, Annie Onion, Jimmy, Jerry, Laura, Scooter, Archibald, Mr. Lunt, the Scallions, the Bad Apple, Pa Grape, Madame Blueberry, and Petunia Rhubarb * Space Ghost Coast To Coast: Space Ghost, Zorak, Moltar, and Brak * The Lion King: Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kiara, Kovu, Rafiki, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Zazu, and Scar * Magic Adventures of Mumfie: Mumfie the Elephant, Scarecrow, Pinkey the Flying Pig, The Black Cat, Pinkey's Mother, Bristle, Napoleon Jones, The Queen of Night, Mr. and Mrs. Admiral, Eel and Davy Jones * Pokemon: Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, May, Max, Dawn, Harley, Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy and Butch, Giovanni, Mewtwo, Lucario, and other Pokemon * A Goofy Movie: Roxanne * Crash Bandicoot: Crash, Coco, Aku-Aku, Polar, Pura, Baby T, Crunch, Penta Penguin, Tawna Bandicoot, Dr. Neo, Cortex, N-Gin, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Brio, Ripper Roo, Papu-Papu, Pinstripe Potoroo, The Komodo Bros., Nina Cortex, Uka Uka, Nitrous Oxide, and N. Trance * Garfield series: Garfield, Odie, Jon Arbuckle, Pooky, Nermal, and Arlene * The Pagemaster: Richard Tyler, the Pagemaster, Adventure, Horror, Fantasy, and Mr. Hyde * Toy Story series: Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Bo Peep, Jessie, Bullseye, Pete Prospector, Emperor Zurg, the Army Soldiers, Squeeze Toy Aliens, Lotso, Trixie, Mr. Pricklepants, Ken, Barbie, Stretch, Buttercup, and Dolly * Dexter's Laboratory: Dexter, Dee Dee, Dexter & Dee Dee's Parents, Monkey, Major Glory, Val Hallen, The Infragable Krunk, and Mandark * Johnny Bravo: Johnny Bravo, Mama Bunny Bravo, Little Suzy, Pops, Carl, Jungle Boy * Cow & Chicken: Cow, Chicken, Red Guy, Boneless Chicken, Teacher, and Flem and Earl * I Am Weasel: Weasel and Baboon * The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, The Mayor, Miss Bellum, Miss Keane, Mojo Jojo, Ojo Tango, Rocko Socko, Baboon Kaboom, the Gogo Patrol, Hota Wata, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos, Hacha Chacha, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, Killa Drilla, Bonzo Bango, Rolo Ovo, Cruncha Muncha, Wacko Smocko, Pappy Wappy, Him, the Gang Green Gang, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, and Sedusa * Spyro series: Spyro, Sparx, Moneybags, Elora, Zoe, Sheila, and Hunter * Hercules: Hercules, Megara, Hades, Phil, Panic and Pain, and Pegasus * Mulan: Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu, Cri-Kee, and Shan-Yu * A Bug's Life: Flik, Atta, Dot, The Queen, P.T. Flea, Slim, Francis, Heimlich, Rosie, Gypsy, Manny, Dim, Hopper, and Molt * Pac-Man World: Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Jr. Pac-Man, Pac-Baby, Professor Pac, Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde, Toc-Man, and Spooky * Captain EO: Odee, Idee, Captain EO, Fuzball, Supreme Leader, Major and Minor Domo, and Hooter * Rolie Polie Olie: Olie, Zowie, Spot, Percy and Bromley, Pappy, Coochie and Coo, Billy Bevel, and Binky Bevel * The Emperor's New Groove: Kuzco, Kronk, Pacha, Bucky, and Yzma * Tarzan: Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tantor, and Professor Porter * Fantasia 2000: Yo-Yo Flamingo, the Steadfast Tin Solider and the Ballerina, the Spring Sprite * SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Gary, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Karen the Computer, Mrs. Puff, Larry, the Goofy Goober, Dennis, and Squilliam * Shrek series: Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Gingy, Dragon, Ogre Babies, and Dronkeys * Monsters, Inc.: Sulley, Mike, Boo, Celia, Roz, Randall, and Henry J. Waternoose III **Monsters University: Art * Jimmy Neutron: Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Goddard, and Cindy * The Fairly Oddparents: Timmy Turner, Trixie Tang, Cosmo, Wanda, Baby Poof, Vicky and Mr. Crocker * Rugrats/All Grown Up: Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, Angelica, Susie, Kimi, Spike, Stu and Didi, Chas and Kira, Charlotte and Drew, and Betty DeVille * Lilo and Stitch: Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Nani, David, Angel, and Captain Gantu * Ice Age: Sid, Diego, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Scrat, and Crash and Eddie * Brother Bear: Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke * Finding Nemo/Finding Dory: Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Bruce, Sheldon, Pearl, Tad, Crush, Squirt, Mr. Ray, Bubbles, Gil, and Nigel the Pelican. * My Life as a Teenage Robot: Jenny/XJ9 Wakeman, Dr. Nora Wakeman, XJ Series (1-8), Vexus, Smytus, and Krackus. * The Incredibles: Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, Frozone, Mirage, and Syndrome * Danny Phantom: Danny Phantom/Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson * Madagascar: Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private), Marlene, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Zuba, Florrie, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Roger, The Rat King, Makunga, and Dr. Blowhole * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends: Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Frankie, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, Cheese, Goo, Terrance, Duchess, Jackie Khones, and other imaginary friends. * Cars: Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally, Sheriff, Luigi, Guido, Ramone, Filmore, Flo, Chick Hicks, and Mack * Little Einsteins: Leo, June, Annie, Quincy, and Rocket * Journey Into Imagination with Figment: Figment * The Princess and the Frog: Tiana, Naveen, Louis, and Dr. Facilier * Phineas and Ferb: Phineas Flynn, Ferb Flecther, Candace Flynn, Isabella, Stacy, Baljeet, Buford, Perry the Platypus, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmertz, and Vanessa * Tangled: Rapunzel, Flynn, Pascal, Maximus, and Mother Gothel * Muppet Vision 3D: Waldo G. Graphic * Winx: Bloom, Musa, Stella, Flora, Layla, Tecna, Roxy, the Pop Pixies and the Trix * Monsters Vs. Aliens: B.O.B., The Missing Link, Insectosaurus, and Dr. Cockroach * Kung Fu Panda: Po the Panda, Shifu, and the Furious Five * PB&J Otter: Peanut, Opal, Ernest, Baby Butter, Jelly, Mayor Jeff, Flick Duck, Pinch and Scootch Raccoon, Munchy Beaver, Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie, and Anna Otter * Kirby series (Nintendo): Kirby, King Dedede, Waddle Dees, and Meta Knight * WALL-E: WALL-E, EVE, M-O, and AUTO * Up: Carl, Russell, Dug, and Kevin * Despicable Me/Minions: Gru, Agnes, Margo, Edith, and the Minions * Megamind: Megamind, Metro Man, and Roxanne Ritchi * Rio: Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Nico, Pedro, and Nigel, Tiago, Carla and Bia * Brave: Merida, her three Brothers/three Cubs, and Queen Elinor/Mum Bear * Sofia the First: Sofia, Amber, James, and Clover * Mucha Lucha: Rikochet, Buena Girl, The Flea, Pulgita, Masked Dog, Penny Plutonium, El Malefico, Masked Toilet, Misterioso Grande, Chinche, Snowpea, Cindy Slim, French Twist, El Rey, Abuelito, and Timmy Of A 1,000 Masks * Wreck-It Ralph: Ralph, Felix Jr., Vanellope, Sargeant Calhoun, and King Candy/Turbo * Planes: Dusty Crophopper, Ripslinger, Rochelle, Bulldog, El Chupacabra, and Ishani * ChalkZone: Rudy Tabootie, Snap, and Penny Sanchez * Wander Over Yonder: Wander and Sylvia * Guardians of the Galaxy: Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Yondu, Groot, Rocket Raccoon, Thanos, Ronan the Accuser, Nova Prime, and others * Teen Titans Go!: Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven, and Silkie. * Inside Out: Joy, Sadness, Disgust, Anger, and Fear * We Bare Bears: Grizzly Bear, Panda Bear, and Ice Bear * Steven Universe: Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Connie Maheswaran, Onion, and Greg Universe * Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, and Ludo * Regular Show: Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost, and Skips * Adventure Time: Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Ice King, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess, and BMO. * The Amazing World of Gumball: Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, Nicole Watterson, Anais Watterson, and Richard Watterson * The Simpsons: Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie Simpson * Family Guy: Peter Griffin, Lois, Meg, Chris, Brain, and Stewie Griffin * Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, and Chica the Chicken * Chuck E. Cheese's: Chuck E. Cheese, Helen Henny, Jasper T. Jowls, Pasqually, and Mr. Munch * Attack on Titan: Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman, and the Female Titan * Sword Art Online: Kirito, and Asuna * Finding Nemo/Finding Dory: * One Piece: Luffy * Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, and Sauske * Rocky and Bullwinkle: * Minecraft: * Vocaloid: * Bravest Warriors: * Bee and Puppycat: * Harvey Beaks: * Breadwinners: * Advertising Characters: Red and Yellow M&M, Tony the Tiger, Charlie the Tuna * Molly Ketty and Friends: * McDonald's: Ronald McDonald * Burger King: The Burger King Voice Cast *Ethan Gaden *Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse *Tom Kenny: SpongeBob SquarePants, Ice King, Sumo, additional voices *Scott Menville: Robin, Sneezy *Hynden Walch *Zach Callison *Jaret Reddick: Chuck E. Cheese, and Danny *Seth MacFarlene *Dee Bradley Baker *Molly Ketty *Speakonia *Greg Cipes *Tara Strong *Grey DeLisle *Dan Castellaneta Category:Disney Category:TV series Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Disney shows Category:Web series